pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ Features Combined Zombies
Zombies are the main enemies of PvZ FC Health Stats: 0.5 - 4 (Fragile) 5 - 15 (Average) 16 - 35 (Protected) 36 - 47 (Dense) 48 - 65 (Hardened) 66 - 99 (Strong) 100 - 599 (Great) 600 - Infinity (Undying) Speed: 8 Seconds - Creeper 6.5 Seconds - Stiff 5 Seconds - Basic 3.5 - Hungry 2 - Speedy 0.5 - Athletic Day Zombie Health: Average Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 50 Versus Mode: 50 Almanac: He hates the word basic, so he just ripped it out of his name Heroes version: Gains 10 more health Flag Zombie Health: Average Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 150 (Can only summon 3 basic zombies in I Zombie) Versus Mode: 300 Almanac: He is so happy to lead a bunch of zombies Heroes version: Summons another wave of zombies Conehead Zombie Health: Protected Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 75 Versus Mode: 75 Almanac: If you need a cone, ask him, he'll trade you a cone for a brain Heroes version, Gains a metal cone that halves a projectile (1 nds - 0.5 nds) Pole Vaulting Zombie Health: Protected Speed: Hungry then Basic Sun Cost: 75 Versus Mode: 75 Almanac: He is a jumper Heroes version, Gets a new pole Buckethead Zombie Health: Hardened Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 125 Versus Mode: 125 Almanac: He works as a Dry Cleaner Heroes version, Gains a stronger bucket that quarters every nds given to him (1 nds - 0.25 nds) Night Newspaper Zombie Health: Protected Speed: Basic, Hungry when Newspaper is broken Sun Cost: 75 Versus Mode: 75 Almanac: Everything is brains Heroes version: Gets 2 hp every 5 seconds Screen Door Zombie Health: Hardened Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 100 Versus Mode: 100 Almanac: He has an addiction to brains Heroes version: Same as Buckethead All Star Zombie Health: Dense Speed: Speedy then Basic Sun Cost: 175 Versus Mode: 175 Almanac: 110% awesome Heroes version: Gains a stronger helmet that fifths all nds against him (1 nds - 0.2 nds) Disco Zombie Health: Protected Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 350 Versus Mode: 350 Almanac: Get ready to rock it out Heroes version: Spawns 2 more back up dancers in random lanes and changes appearance Backup Dancer Health: Protected Speed: Basic Sun Cost: None Versus Mode: None Almanac: He is back up, for dancing Heroes version: All backups will stay in the same lane protecting Disco Zombie Pool Duckytube Zombie Health: Average Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 50 (In Pool Chaos I, Zombie) Versus Mode: 50 (Flood VS mode) Almanac: With a fear of water, he is gonna risk it Heroes Version: Same as Basic Zombie Snorkel Zombie Health: Average Speed: Hungry Sun Cost: 100 (Pool Chaos I, Zombie) Versus Mode: 100 (Flood vs Mode) Almanac: He has breathing problems Heroes version: Spits at plants anytime dealing 0.5 nds Zomboni Health: Hardened Speed: Hungry Sun Cost: 300 Versus Mode: 300 Almanac: Go to zamboni.com he bought the Zamboni there Heroes version: Freezes plants with a freeze ray Dolphin Rider Zombie Health: Protected Speed: Hungry then Basic Sun Cost: 75 (Pool Chaos I, Zombie) Versus Mode: 75 (Flood vs Mode) Almanac: The dolphin can speak Heroes version: Same as Pole Vaulting Zombie Fog Jack in the Box Zombie Health: Average Speed: Basic Sun Cost: 150 Versus Mode: 100 Almanac: He was in a mental hospital Heroes version: Blows up in a 3x3 area and deals 2 damage to plants surrounding ht 3x3 Digger Zombie Health: Average Speed: Hungry than Basic Sun Cost: 125 Versus Mode: 125 Almanac: He digs and digs and digs Heroes version: After digging will target house instead Balloon Zombie Health: Average, Fragile over pool Speed: Fast then Basic Sun Cost: 125 Versus Mode: 125 Almanac: Is it a plane? Is it a bird? No it's- oh Balloon Zombie Heroes version: None as he flies over it Pogo Zombie Health: Protected Speed: Hungry then basic Sun Cost: 175 Versus Mode: 175 Almanac: He bounces, that sucks Heroes version: Same as Pole Vaulting Zombie Yeti Health: Dense Speed: Basic Sun Cost; None Versus Mode: None Almanac: Treasure ooh Heroes version: Gives 2+ hp to zombies around him